


trying to get it right

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Interrupted Build of Orgasm, Interrupted Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ It had been three long months since he’d last held his wife, three long months since he’d really felt her warmth, three long months since they’d had a moment to talk just the two of them—and Sasuke found that he had missed her all too terribly. Unfortunately, the world seemed intent on interrupting every moment that they were able to grasp for themselves. This doesn't bode well for the both of them—especially Sasuke.





	

It had been six days since he’d come home from another lengthy mission; six days, and at long last, he and Sakura finally had some time alone for themselves.

It wasn’t to say that he hadn’t loved spending time with his daughter in the past few days, or that he hadn’t enjoyed listening to her talk about what he’d missed and what was new, or that he hadn’t appreciated his best friend’s unannounced visits—he had. But it had been three long months since he’d last held his wife, three long months since he’d really felt her warmth, three long months since they’d had a moment to talk just the two of them—and Sasuke found that he had missed her all too terribly.

“Hmm,” he heard his wife hum as he closed the bedroom door, feeling her thin arms slowly snaking around his waist. It made his mouth curl just so.

“Finally alone,” she murmured, snuggling him closely. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder blade, and smiled. “I really missed you, Sasuke-kun.”

His eyes softened at that. Although he already knew she had, it still felt nice to hear her say it.

Turning in the hold of her embrace, Sasuke gave a hum of his own and pulled her in close, running his hand through her hair. He allowed his eyes to slip shut when his wife only hugged him tighter, sighing and pressing his lips to her forehead. Gods how he’d missed holding her like this.

“I’m sorry we haven’t had time to ourselves lately,” Sakura whispered a few beats later, tucking her face into his neck. Her arms squeezed around him strongly again. “I know I’ve been working nights a lot, but they’re kinda understaffed at the hospital these days. I think some bug might be going around.”

She sounded so genuinely remorseful about it all that his lips found themselves quirking again. “Why are you apologizing for that?” he murmured, trying his best to tone down his amusement. His hand slid down to rest at the small of her back, and he played with the hem of her shirt lightly, kissing her forehead once more. “It’s not your fault they need you.”

He felt her grin at that. “Well, I guess that’s true,” she replied, giggling just a little. His wife pulled herself away to meet his gaze, and slid her arms around his neck instead, smile growing even wider. It almost made him want to smile, too. “But still—I feel bad we haven’t been alone like this since you came back.”

Sasuke simply huffed then, and dipped down to press his lips to hers all too deliberately, taking his time to kiss her sweet and slow in that way that he’d been longing to since his return. His heart washed with warmth at the way she sighed and melted against him, pulling him closer. Sakura had evidently missed this just as much as he had.

“Okay, yeah,” she whispered as they broke apart a moment later, slipping her hands softly through his hair. Pushing her smiling mouth to his, she went on cheekily, “Anata, I _definitely_ missed you.”

Something like a half chuckle escaped him, and Sasuke couldn’t help but to pull her closer just for that, faintly smiling lips capturing hers in another sweet, lingering kiss while his hand clenched fingers into her bright red shirt. Sakura was only all too eager to respond to his affection, moving with him with the same sentiment, fingers gently weaving through his hair.

But it wasn’t long before their pent-up passion started catching up to them.

Heat quickly starting to build, every kiss eventually getting hotter, more sensual. Sakura tightened her grip on his dark locks and angled her face to kiss him better, pressing her body eagerly onto his, and Sasuke’s hand began to wander; slipping along the subtle curve of her hip, across the line of her back, and down the length of her side.

Before long, his hand slipped beneath her shirt, feeling the hot skin there. Almost groaning, Sasuke explored the smoothness hungrily, reveling in the way her belly quivered when his fingers reached her stomach. He bit into her lip just for that, rough fingers starting a path towards her breasts. Only then did that first moan slip from her throat, nimble hands slipping down to his heaving chest. She tugged harshly at his shirt.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was asking for.

Kissing her more zealously, he was just beginning to start urging her back onto the bed before the phone rang abruptly, snapping them both out their feverish daze.

Letting out a small grunt, Sasuke grudgingly broke away from her, panting. Thumbing away the pout to her mouth, he let her free of his embrace before watching her saunter off towards the phone at their bedside table. As she smoothed out her ruffled clothes, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, belly still churning with want.

“Hello? Oh, yes, this is she.” Pausing, Sakura nodded to herself, before frowning. “Ah, is that so? I understand. Of course, I’ll be right there.”

His shoulders fell slightly at that. Sighing deeply, he moved to sit on the bed, and listened to his wife’s footsteps as she made her way back to him. She grasped his shoulder as she reached him, squeezing gently, before rounding the corner of the bed and slipping onto his lap.

“I’m sorry,” she said, giving him a light peck. Then, she cupped his cheek, and offered him an apologetic smile. “It’s an emergency—I wouldn’t go, otherwise.”

Humming in response, Sasuke leaned into her touch. “It’s fine,” he said, sincere. “We’ll have another time.”

Giving him one last apologetic look, his wife merely kissed his cheek and pushed herself off his lap, swiftly trotting out of the bedroom.

Slightly annoyed, but more disappointed than anything else, Sasuke simply sighed once more and set out to take a cold shower.

.

.

Much to his surprise, their next opportunity came to them the following afternoon, when Sarada announced she was done with her chores and hurriedly left the house to spend time with Chouchou. His wife had barely gotten the time to say goodbye before their daughter was already out the door, padding eagerly into the streets. From his place at the kitchen counter, Sasuke watched as Sakura laughed and turned to face him, clasping her hands innocently behind her back.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me again tonight, Sasuke-kun,” she said, a touch of teasing to her tone.

There was no mistaking what she had in mind by these words. Lips twitching with a faint smirk, Sasuke grasped his glass of water tighter, before he downed the rest of his drink and flash stepped in front of her, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Having clearly expected the gesture, his wife giggled against his mouth and wasted no time into wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him closer, twining her fingers tightly into his locks. The slight pinch of her grip made him grunt. Pushing her backwards a few steps, Sasuke forced her arms over her head once she finally hit the wall. He smirked again at the little gasp she made in response, instinctively bumping his hips to hers.

“ _Oh_ ,” she moaned, then, breathy and surprised, arching her hips back into his. His belly made flips at the sound. “Sasuke-kun…”

Gods, he thought, gripping her tighter, how long had it been since he’d last heard her say his name like that? With a growl, Sasuke thrust his hips forward once more, and nearly groaned as her hands strained against his hold, her mouth seeking his to kiss him with a little more fervor. Her eagerness made him burn; he needed more now.

Quickly freeing her arms, Sasuke kissed her harder and snatched his hand out to grasp onto her thigh instead, nestling her heat against his growing bulge to grind against her more firmly. Pleasure burst to his gut, in familiar ways he’d so desperately missed, but it was the unexpected cry that escaped her right then that sent him spiraling in a mess of hot lust.

“Fuck, Sakura,” he whispered harshly, tearing his lips away from hers. He wanted to hear that sound again.

Moving to press warm, wet kisses to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, he ground harder. The next heated cry that left her lips had his cock twitching desperately inside his pants. He was going to die if he didn’t touch her _now_.

Ahead of his own thoughts, his hand starting moving from her thigh to stroke a path towards the inside, caressing adamantly against the dampened seam of her light pants. His wife’s knees nearly buckled at the touch, weak whimpers falling from her lips beautifully, and he let out a shuddering breath himself, grinding his teeth sharply. Her slacks were tugged down within the next moment, rough fingers slipping past her flimsy underwear; the broken moan she let out as he finally found her slick heat nearly tore out a groan of his own.

He lifted his head to look at her then, mismatched eyes looking into her half-lidded, wanton gaze. He brushed his mouth to hers in a slow, light kiss just as he began to rub at her sex, watching the pleasure begin to overtake her. With every expert stroke and every teasing touch, his wife began a slow descent to blissful madness, and Sasuke stared in open awe, feeling every soft pant and sweet moan echoing straight to his aching hardness. He swore he nearly came undone when he finally allowed himself to slip two fingers inside of her, feeling how hot and wet she was.

But he’d barely even begun to build up a steady series of thrusts before a knock sounded at their door.

“Forehead!” Sasuke heard an all too familiar voice yell. He felt his wife stiffen. “I’m back from my mission—get your butt out and take me out to coffee like you promised! I need to hear about that thing you were talking about last time—you know the one!”

Sakura clung to him tighter. “No, _no_ ,” she whined, running her fingers pleadingly through his hair. “Why now? It was just getting so good…”

Letting his forehead fall against hers, Sasuke made a cross sound of agreement. Why did their friends have such bad timing lately? Couldn’t they leave them alone for a few minutes? Jaw clenched, Sasuke was just about to pull himself away before his wife reached out and cupped his face, dragging him back.

“Do you think she might go away if neither of us ever answer…?” she whispered hotly, biting on his lower lip.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke’s chest rumbled with a low sound, and he began to move his fingers again—

“Forehead! I know you’re in there, so you better be out here in five minutes or I’m coming in and I’m dragging your ass out, you hear me!”

—before flinching and feeling his lover slump against him, clearly giving up.

Frowning at another loss, he grumbled and finally pulled his fingers out of his wife, reaching to properly adjust her pants back on just as she started lamenting about their luck.

Sighing, Sasuke grabbed her chin and pecked her softly, hoping to be reassuring. Thumbing her skin gently, he mumbled, “Next time.”

With a pout, Sakura pulled away from him and adjusted her appearance to make herself a little more presentable, before she left the room to make her way to the door and answer the loud girl now threatening to break in.

Looking down at himself, Sasuke clicked a sound of rightful annoyance before he started towards the bathroom for another cold shower.

.

.

Their next encounter came later that evening, as he was reading up on old scrolls he’d found in the study. Sasuke heard the front door of their home open, followed by a pair of feet padding calmly across the floor, and glanced at the time briefly, concluding it was probably Sarada. Blinking, he turned back to the scroll in his hand, and scribbled a mark to the line he’d left off with just as the tapping started heading his way.

When the bedroom door was pushed open a moment later, he turned to greet whom he expected to be his daughter—only to pause at the sight of his wife. She grinned at him, and he raised his brow, surprised that she was home so early—coffee dates with Ino usually ended up lasting a few long hours more.

Before his mouth could even part to say something, however, Sakura quickly moved to stride across the room and straddle his lap, small hands roughly grabbing his face to pull him in for a hot, hard kiss. Sasuke made a sound at this, flinching a little, eyes slipping shut in instinct, before his soft startlement finally wore off and allowed him to respond just as fiercely. He reached to twine his hand in the silk locks of her hair, and felt his cheeks grow hot as her hands moved to feel along the span of his chest and the firmness of his stomach.

“Hi,” she whispered, as she finally broke away from him, smiling playfully against his mouth. “Missed me?”

Sasuke’s lips twitched. “Hmm,” he hummed, kissing the corner of her mouth. He smiled faintly. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

His wife laughed, and leaned in to kiss him once more, a little more languidly. He almost shuddered when she slipped her nimble fingers beneath his shirt, touching the hot skin there. “Well, I believe we were in the middle of something very important earlier, before being so rudely interrupted…” she murmured, tracing the hard lines of his figure firmly. “Now, where were we…?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. He could very well finish what he started, he thought, feeling himself harden. Tightening his grip in her hair, he tugged her close, and pressed his mouth to her jaw slowly, before catching her gaze. “Want me to remind you?” he whispered, dropping his hand to the swell of her hips. He smirked lightly, fingers playing with the hem of her pants in clear sign of what he intended to do next.

His wife surprised him instead by letting her own hand drop in his lap, grabbing his hardening arousal and squeezing with delightful pressure. He couldn’t help the sound that left him, eyes slipping shut softly. It had really been a while since she’d touched him this way.

Smiling, Sakura squeezed him once more, and dragged him into a slow, hot kiss. “Oh, I think I remember what I wanted to do next…” she whispered then, voice every bit as sensuous as his had just been.

She squeezed again, and he broke from her to force himself to look at her, her name leaving him in an all too blissful breath. “Sakura…”

Sakura only smiled wider. “I want to take care of you now, Sasuke-kun,” she murmured, reaching to finally undo the laces of his pants.

Sasuke nearly groaned, letting his head tip back against the chair, thoughts of his wife’s amazingness swimming in his mind as his belly quivered in anticipation for her touch; his breath hitched as her small hand finally pulled him out, wrapping around him in a way he’d only ever been able to dream about for too many long months now, tearing a muted sound from his throat. He swallowed tightly as she began stroking him to life, movements unhurried but firm, and expert in knowledge, rousing waves of long-missed rapture in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t long before she’d built up a rhythm that had him panting, grunting, fingers clenched tightly against her shirt.

Gods, it felt good. She clearly hadn’t forgotten what tricks worked to get him off.

“Sakura…” he groaned.

Her stroking stopped, then, and he felt her warm body slipping away from him, sliding from his lap; Sasuke’s eyes snapped open at this, head leaning forward again to find the reason for the sudden lack of her. He found her moving to her knees on the hardwood floor, hands grasping at his legs to settle herself between his thighs. His heart started racing when she looked up at him, mischievous smile to her lips and a teasing glint to her eyes. As her slim fingers wrapped themselves around his cock, he swallowed—he knew exactly what she was about to do.

Tightening her hand around him, Sakura dipped down and closed her lips around the head of his hardness, tracing his crown with her tongue. Sasuke gave a deep groan then, and tipped his head back again, hand sliding in her unruly pink hair. “Shit, Sakura…” he uttered, eyes falling shut. _Gods_ , he’d missed this.

His wife didn’t waste time teasing him. Setting up a quick, ruthless pace from the start, Sakura worked him in ways she knew would only render him to absolute putty within minutes, tearing out groans and gasps from his throat almost embarrassingly quickly. Mind spinning in a spiral of bliss, he bucked his hips softly within the wet heat of her mouth and grunted harshly, relishing in the all-too-familiar waves of rapture curling in his belly. Feeling himself shudder, he quickly realized that he wouldn’t last much longer like this if she kept this up—he had been too long without her touch to be able to hold back.

“Sakura,” he rasped, grip tightening in her hair, trying to warn her of his end. “Sakura, I’m clo—”

A soft, acquiescing moan was his reply, and Sasuke gasped at the vibrations it caused, fingers clenching tighter in her hair as he felt release fast approaching. _Fuck_ , he wanted to come.

_(but not like this.)_

Panting, shaking, Sasuke took a few moments to gather up his strength, before straining to look down at his lover when he could, mismatched eyes watching intently as her mouth lifted and lowered so sensually over his cock. The sight alone nearly had him coming, ripping deep groans from his throat. So close. Thrusting none-too-gently into her silken mouth, he began to grow desperate, pushing his hand to the back of her head to encourage her to keep moving, biting back a moan as he strained to reach his climax. Gods, so _fucking_ close.

And then she looked up at him, with that sweet, impossibly erotic look in her eyes, and he lost it, a ragged moan spilling from his lips as he felt himself just about to snap—

_(oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, just one or two more strokes and he would—)_

The front door of their home burst open, and Sarada yelled, “Mama! Papa! I’m back from Chouchou’s!” and Sasuke _swore_ the world hated him.

Breathless, aching, he watched as his wife pulled herself away from him and called back a warm greeting to their daughter, inciting a strained, half-whimpering sound from his mouth. So hard it was painful, he wanted nothing more than for Sakura to finish him off and give him the sweet, sweet release he’d been so near to reaching, but knew that she had no time to now that Sarada had arrived. Their daughter no doubt expected her mother to come greet her properly.

Slumping back against his chair, Sasuke ran his shaking hand over his flushed face and gave a low, hoarse groan, closing his eyes. “ _Fuck_.”

“I’m so sorry, Sasuke-kun,” he heard his wife say, forcing his eyes to flutter open again. He watched as she pushed herself to her feet, and smoothed down her hair. “I’ll, um, go see her and keep her occupied for a bit so you can… deal with that.”

Disgruntled, he merely nodded, and grimaced as his cock throbbed with painful need of release. Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, before she finally turned and made her way out the room, leaving him to his predicament.

All these interruptions were starting to piss him off, he decided, looking down to glare harshly at his raging erection.

_(and on top of that, he would have to take care of his problem the old way—a cold shower wouldn’t help this one—but coming never felt as good on his own as it always did with sakura’s help, and there was no end to his frustration in being cheated out of what he was sure would have been one of his best orgasms yet. perhaps sakura would have been able to use a clone to greet their daughter, but with the way she had been working him, sasuke wasn’t sure he would have been able to come quietly.)_

“Damnit,” he hissed, holding up his pants as he stood up and stalked his way towards the bathroom with a wince.

.

.

“Is Papa okay, Mama?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes, of course, Sarada, he’s just… a little frustrated today, that’s all.”

“Did I do something?”

“Oh no, sweetheart, you didn’t do anything at all. Papa has just been having a little trouble lately.”

“With what?”

“Just… things. Things that he couldn’t finish and such…”

“Could I help?”

“Ah, no, no, that’s fine—don’t worry about it, sweetheart! He’ll be fine!”

“Okay, Mama! If you say so!”

.

.

They found their next chance a few days later, in the very early hours of the morning, when pinkish orange lights were barely beginning to touch the skies. Sasuke woke to the feeling of his wife’s mouth on his own, moving sweetly, her slim fingers brushing his jaw. Drowsy, and barely awake, he mumbled a word of incoherence but kissed her back anyway, sleepily responding to her affections.

When she pulled away from him a long moment later, he yawned and blinked, listening to her giggle as he moved to rub the grogginess from his eyes.

“Mmph,” he grunted, once he felt her curl up against him, lips pressing a soft kiss to his bad arm. “Should I ask why you felt the need to bother my sleep?”

“Bother?” Sakura replied, smiling against his skin. “Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I thought you’d be more than happy to spend a little alone time with your wife—something we clearly can’t seem to have these days.”

Humming, Sasuke simply closed his eyes and turned to face her, arm reaching to drag her up against him. “Annoying,” he mumbled, when he’d gathered her close. Kissing her forehead, he asked, “When did you get home?”

Smiling wider, she pushed her face away from his chest and began drawing unknown patterns against him. “Not too late, actually,” she replied. “Probably a few hours after you went to bed.” She leaned up to tease his jaw with her mouth, then, and whispered, tone growing a little flirtatious, “But I had this amazing dream about you and me, and I’m sure you’d love to hear about it.”

Sasuke felt his lips curl slowly at that, the implication behind her words chasing away the sleepiness of his mind at last. “Is that so?” he asked, opening his eyes to look at her once more, lone hand sliding beneath her thin night shirt. He felt himself stir as she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yeah,” she went on lowly, looking at him with such a dangerously seductive stare that made him want to growl. “We were in bed. Naked. Kinda like this, really, but… you were touching me, and I was touching you…” She leaned in and kissed his jaw again, nipping at the skin. “…And we were having such a great time.”

Sasuke groaned and dropped his head to kiss her then, running his hand across her back with fervor. “Sounds like a good dream,” he murmured, smirking faintly against her mouth.

Grinning, Sakura merely moved to kiss him harder, running her fingers through his hair. “Mhmm,” she replied, reaching to tug off his shirt. “And you wanna hear the best part?”

“What?”

“No one interrupted us.”

He couldn’t help groaning again at this, reminded of the torture this week had brought them both in moments like these, urging him to kiss her with a more frustrated sort of passion, body climbing on top of hers. Sakura laughed, but didn’t fail to return his fierce sentiment, her hands finally managing to pull off the offensive shirt that obstructed her touch from his naked skin. Sasuke followed quickly in doing the same to hers, leaning on his bad arm to stroke the flesh along the length of her side.

“Sarada won’t be up for a few hours,” he muttered between a hot kiss, reaching to caress the underside of her breast. “Think we could—”

“Oh god yes,” his wife cut in, moaning.

He understood her greediness all too well.

Sasuke lost himself to passion for the following while, as she did. Together, they tangled in the sheets, rolling, kissing, tugging off remaining clothes, eager to finally be flesh to flesh. They took their time to tease, to make each other ready; nipping, touching, rubbing, creating delightful waves of friction that made them moan and gasp and sigh. But when the edge came close, Sasuke forced himself to push away her warm little hand, lips pressing a trail of hot kisses as he dragged himself down the length of her body and settled himself between her legs. There was never a more beautiful sound than the one she always made when she came, he remembered, once his mouth had worked her body to her end.

“Please,” she begged him, then, tugging his body back over hers, legs wrapping themselves around his waist. “Anata, _please_ , I need you.”

He didn’t waste a moment to oblige. Groaning, Sasuke whispered a soft instruction to help him hold himself up. As she did, he placed himself between her open thighs, lone hand guiding his cock against her slick center. Brows furrowing, he brushed his hardness against the wetness there, teasing the bud that always made her jerk and arch, before finally moving to guide himself to her entrance, pressing slowly.

He couldn’t help the low, feverish moan that left him as her walls languidly squeezed around him, encasing him in a world of silken heat that he hadn’t quite nearly forgotten about. Fuck, he was gonna come if he didn’t keep himself in check.

Reaching to kiss her deeply, Sasuke wound his hand in her silk soft hair and whispered her name, feeling his wife’s arms slip sweetly around his neck, pulling him closer. She replied to his call with a moan of his own name, legs tightening around his waist to encourage him on. He only kissed her harder, resuming the slow push of his cock once more.

But he was only ever halfway sheathed before the doorbell of their home sounded to their ears.

The series of curses that left his lips was so violent that it sent even his own frustrated wife bursting with laughter. Teeth ground tight, Sasuke watched as Sakura gently pushed him off her and dismounted the bed, quickly dressing herself in his shirt before she donned her night robe and went to answer the door. Panting, he lay still on his back and listened to the sound of his wife’s padding feet and the front door being opened, quietly lashing out another series of colorful swears as his old mentor’s voice echoed through the hallway.

“Yo! Sorry to bother you so early but—Oh?” Clearly noting something, Kakashi’s voice took on quite the suggestive edge. “Have I interrupted something?”

His wife merely laughed off his words, sounding a little nervous. “What? Of course not, Kaka-sensei—Sasuke-kun and I were sleeping! Stop being so pervy.”

It was all Sasuke could do but to glare savagely at the retired Hokage when he managed to join them a while later.

.

.

They didn’t push their luck the next time around. When Sarada left on a three-day mission the morning following their last interruption, they all but practically pounced on each other, stumbling to the bedroom in a mess of tangled limbs and matched lips, frenziedly trying to yank off each other’s clothes.

They didn’t waste time with foreplay; she’d been dripping wet since he’d ripped off her panties and he’d been hard as rock since he’d carried her down the hall, hard-ruled by their repressed desire.

He slipped inside her as soon as her back hit the mattress and fucked her quick and hard, slacking away all his pent-up lust. Sakura cried out instantly against his neck, raking her nails down his back as she moaned and gasped, trying frantically to meet his beat. Sasuke only fucked her harder, forcing her body further back onto the bed as he continued to thrust and climbed on as well, crashing his mouth to hers. His wife let out a fierce moan at this, breaking away from their kiss to gasp his name as he forced her legs over his shoulders and listened to the way their slicked skin slapped together angrily, causing his sharingan to flicker to life. Gods, he could see _everything_.

Panting, groaning, he struggled not to come as she begged him to fuck her even harder, sending his cock twitching desperately as he growled and snatched out to grasp the bedframe, pounding his hips to hers even more recklessly. His eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head as his wife mewled and sobbed her approval, wet heat tightening like a vice around his quivering length, ripping a deep, heated moan from his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time their sex had felt so good, couldn’t remember the last time they fucked so mindlessly the pleasure threatened to strangle him.

“Fuck, _Sakura_ ,” he rasped, pushing his lips to hers desperately. He’d never wanted to come so hard in all of his years alive, but he couldn’t, not now, not before Sakura would also—

The front door slammed open, and Sasuke stiffened against her, mismatched eyes snapping wide open. _No_ , he thought, blood running cold. _No, not again—there is no **fucking** way that I’m gonna let anybody—_

“Yo, Sasuke-bastard! Sakura-chan! You wouldn’t believe what I just—”

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke whispered murderously, “I’m going to _fucking kill him_ ,” before he all too swiftly descended the bed and grabbed his robe, furiously stalking out of the room with a dangerous expression.

“Sasuke-bastard!” Naruto started when he saw him, grinning widely, apparently ignorant of his best friend’s violent mood. “What’s up—”

But he didn’t have the time to spout another word before Sasuke grabbed his collar and lifted him from the ground, all but carrying him back through the front door while ignoring the knucklehead’s outraged cries.

“I’m fucking my wife, Naruto, _come back later_!” Sasuke snarled, viciously tossing out his friend on his porch. He didn’t wait to see if the latter caught himself, slamming the door angrily.

Locking it for good measure, Sasuke tossed his robe to the floor, and muttered a string of curses, before stomping back to his bedroom to find his laughing wife.

It wasn’t long before he had her crying out again.


End file.
